The main objectives of this Phase II study are to determine whether the anti-GM2 antibody response induced by GM2-KLH + QS-21 vaccine in patients with resected melanoma is diminished when high-dose interferon alfa-2b is administered during or following initiation of vaccination and to assess the toxicities of GM2-KLH + QS-21 when administered with high-dose interferon alfa-2b. The primary endpoint is the induction of the IgM and IgG antibodies against GM2 after vaccinations measured within 2 weeks of the fifth immunization.